headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spirits of Vengeance 1
| next = ''Spirits of Vengeance'' #2 }} "War at the Gates of Hell (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of the ''Spirits of Vengeance'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Victor Gischler with artwork and inks by David Baldeon. It was colored by Andres Mossa and lettered by Cory Petit of Virtual Calligraphy. The story was edited by Chris Robinson. This issue shipped with a December, 2017 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Appearances * Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze * Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom * Blade, Eric Brooks * Unidentified angel * Necrodamus * Razan * Roscoe * Curtis * Henry * Mack * Angels * Demons * Dhampirs * Half-demons * Hellhounds * Humans * U.S. Route 66 * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Wall Street :* The Bronx * Hell Chains * Knife * Silver bullet * Swords * Motorcycle :* Hell Cycle * Van * Energy projection * Pyrokinesis * Transformation * Vampirism * Bank robbery * Diner * Impalement * Occult * Spontaneous human combustion * Stabbings Notes & Trivia 's homage to ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1.]] * This series is rated T+ for Teen. * This issue shipped to retailers on October 4th, 2017. * UPC barcode number: 759606087884 00111. * Letterer Cory Petit is credited as VC's Cory Petit in this issue. * This issue shipped with several variant covers including a lenticular variant by Ken Lashley which was an homage to the original cover from ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #1. This cover went to second printing. * Another variant cover was illustrated by Mark Texeira. * A Legacy headshot variant was illustrated by Mike McKone. * A trading card variant was illustrated by John Tyler Christopher. * A "how-to-draw" cover was illustrated by Chip Zdarsky. * The character of Johnny Blaze was created by writer Gary Friedrich and artist Mike Ploog. He first appeared in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #5 in August, 1972. * The character of Blade was created by comic writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gene Colan. Blade made his first appearance back in 1973 when he squared off against the ultimate evil vampire baddie, Count Dracula in issue #10 of the first ''Tomb of Dracula'' comic book series * The character of Daimon Hellstrom was created by writer Gary Friedrich and artists Tom Sutton and Syd Shores. He was introduced in a cameo appearance in ''Ghost Rider'', Volume 2 #1 in September, 1973. He went on to headline his own feature in issues #12-24 of the ''Marvel Spotlight'' comic book anthology series, before branching off into his own short-lived ''Son of Satan'' comic title. * Satana Hellstrom was created by writer Roy Thomas and artist John Romita. She first appeared in the fourth story from the ''Vampire Tales'' illustrated magazine series in October, 1973. Her first appearance in a standard four-color comic issue was in flashback in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #13 in January, 1974. * This is the first appearance of Razan. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Spirits of Vengeance Vol 1 Category:2017/Comic issues Category:December, 2017/Comic issues Category:Axel Alonso/Editor-in-Chief Category:Chris Robinson/Editor Category:Dan Mora/Cover artist Category:Dan Mora/Cover inker Category:David Curiel/Cover colorist Category:Ken Lashley/Cover artist Category:Ken Lashley/Cover inker Category:Mike McKone/Cover artist Category:Mike McKone/Cover inker Category:Rachelle Rosenberg/Cover colorist Category:Mark Texeira/Cover artist Category:Mark Texeira/Cover inker Category:John Tyler Christopher/Cover artist Category:John Tyler Christopher/Cover inker Category:Chip Zdarsky/Cover artist Category:Chip Zdarsky/Cover inker Category:Victor Gischler/Writer Category:David Baldeon/Penciler Category:David Baldeon/Inker Category:Andres Mossa/Colorist Category:Cory Petit/Letterer Category:Virtual Calligraphy/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Verified